


The Prophecy of the New Gods

by CrossBones



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossBones/pseuds/CrossBones
Summary: It’s a stupid prophecy poem that I had fun writing. Have fun, my dudes.





	The Prophecy of the New Gods

I see the rise of gods of new.  
Heart and Hope in allies imbue  
their power within ev’ry chest.  
On Space and Time the world will rest.  
Out in the world is Light and Breath,  
and each will show an old god death.  
Last of all are of Void and Life  
who manage the rest, soothe the strife.

Lesser gods will join the others.  
Rage and Blood will love each other.  
Doom will spell out timely endings.  
And Mind, among humans rending,  
will weed out lies, and justice serve  
smelling one gets what one deserves.  
Then are those who reflect the great,  
each great aspect in minor state.

To becoming gods, each must strive,  
overcoming hurt, pain, and pride.  
Of their true natures they must learn  
if they all wish to claim their turn  
To have the world as their domain  
and bind their enemy in chain.  
Leaders will rise and old will fall  
for their one chance to rule it all.

Old gods, stubborn, will want to rule,  
but ultimately will fall fool  
to a new evil, greater still,  
who wishes the whole world to kill.  
A hand, a globe; bright green, bleach white  
Possessing of almighty sight  
A villain sleeps — gods unaware —  
Prepared to strike and rend and tear.

The old must join hands with the young —  
no matter what, their era done —  
if they will wish to live to see  
how the next era comes to be.

\- Prophecy delivered by the Seer of Blood, cerca 2013

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted, so huzzah (it figures that I'd only get up the courage to do this two days out from surgery and still on pain meds).


End file.
